Silverbell
Silverbell belongs to Dreaming after she Please do not edit, copy, steal, or use. (The history has to do with her theme song!) Appearance Silverbell has deep black scales with hints of midnight blue and silver. Her wing membranes are midnight blue fading to medium blue. White spots that look like glitter scatter the undersides of her wings. Light blue hints between her scales are barely visible. One of her eyes is purple, and the other one is bright blue. She loves that factor of her appearance. Her horns are silver and so are the spikes on her tail. She has NightWing wings and IceWing build. Her head shape is NightWing, and her tail is IceWing. She has more NightWing in her than IceWing, which is kinda unusual because she is a half-and-half hybrid. It is a possibility that Crystal had a small bit of NightWing in her blood from older generations. For accessories, Silver usually wears a diamond necklace which was passed down for five generations. She also has pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet that she wears sometimes. : = Main scale color : = Glitterspots : = Scale hints 1/Horns/Tailspikes : = Scale hints 2/Wing membranes 1 : = Scale hints 3 : = Wing membranes 2 : = Left eye : = Right eye Personality Silver wasn't the most outgoing dragonet, but she had many friends. She gained confidence as she grew older, and is more social now. She still has her love for dancing as she did when she was a dragonet. She is a loving and caring dragon. Even though she is kinda judgemental (see more in History), she still loves everyone. Her mate and dragonet are the on es she loves most and she will willingly do anything for them. She once took on two jobs so she could support her family at a time of need. They are not the richest, but they aren't the poorest. They are middle-class, and she now has Skate to help out. She currently works as a jewelry seller at the market in Possibility. Abilities Her strengths are flying, climbing, and dancing. She loved to go on flights as a dragonet, which built her wing-strength. She had a natural strength of climbing, so she would always climb rocks and she would never have an issue. When she has to fly to the top of a cliff, she'll climb rather than fly. Dance was always her passion, and she self-taught herself for most of the time. Her weaknesses are swimming and hiding. She is not a good swimmer. She never was and most likely never will be. She just never carried the strength of swimming, even as a nimble dragonet. As a young one, she would always be getting into some sort of trouble, mainly from sneaking out to performances, and she would try to hide and sneak. That never worked because she couldn't blend into the shadows like a NightWing, even though her scales are mostly black. Her hybridization causes it. She can't breath fire because of her IceWing hybridization, but because it mixes with the fire from being NightWing, it creates a smokey-mist that she can breath instead. It doesn't have any effect on enemies when she needs to use it. History Silverbell was hatched to Blackout, a male NightWing, and Crystal, a female IceWing. She grew up with a passion of dancing and performing. Although she is a hybrid, her looks were generally complimented, not made fun of. Most dragons thought she was gifted with a lot of beauty. The rest of her dragonethood was uneventful. She went to school at Jade Mountain Academy and an ancient-looking SandWing named Agave gave her dance lessons at one point, until Agave passed away. Then she began to self-teach herself dance by going to small performances in her hometown Possibility. She learned to count music and follow the steps with Agave, but she learned much more by being influenced by the performances. In her last year of school, she became one of the performers in Possibility that she once looked up to. She followed her dragonethood dream and was mainly successful, until she met Darktail. He was a boy She was a girl Can I make it any more obvious Silver had a crush on Darktail. A lot of dragons in her group at school did. But Darktail was full-of-himself and not a good dragon. He was a punk She did ballet What more can I say He liked rock music and dark things, the complete opposite of Silver. She didn't understand why she liked him, but she knew he wasn't good and she didn't want him in her life. He wanted her She'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well Silver didn't know that he liked her, and in any way she was convinced by it, she immediately shot down the thought of her being with him. As much as she had feeling for him, nothing would make her want him. But all of her friends Stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes And then, one day, he admitted he had feelings for her. She turned him down, she did what she thought was right. She wanted him, but at the same time she didn't. He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Silver couldn't see through the dark mask that Darktail hid behind. Truly he was a different dragon than she thought. Most dragons could see that he was good, but for some reason, she couldn't, and refused to try to. She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth Silver moved on with her life and eventually 'forgot' about Darktail. She found someone else, and they had a dragonet, but he didn't love her anymore so he ran off with another dragon. Silver spent most of her time now with Drift, her dragonet, and at the festivals and dance performances in Possibilty (she still lives there). She goes to a performance, but on her way she sees many posters for an upcoming performance. And guess whose it is--Darktail's. She turns on TV G''uess who she sees'' Skater boy rockin' up MTV Silver still kept in touch with her friends from the last year in school. She got in touch with them often. Some still lived in Possibility with her. She tells them that she saw the posters and she didn't know he was a popular singer. Her friends already knew and were going, and begged her to go with. She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got tickets to see his show SHe agreed to go to the concert, and she stood in the audience, and looked at Darktail. She now felt bad that she turned him down. Now she realized who he really was inside and that she shouldn't judge people by their looks and actions; their feelings might be different. She tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Darktail was now a completely changed dragon, and she wished she could have seen him though. But she's too late now, she already has a dragonet and he is much more than she will ever be. Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? Darktail also had someone new to love. She also had a passion for singing and they worked together. Silver was very jealous, but she knew she was better fit for him than she will ever be. Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside He's just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious We are in love Haven't you heard How we rock each others world I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know Silver missed Darktail, but she moved on. She is now 18 and found someone new, who loves her more than any dragon has before. His name is Skate, coincidentally, and he is an IceWing. They are in love, even though he always reminds her of Darktail, the Skater Dragon who was once her love... Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Occupation (Merchant)